Amberleaf
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Amberleaf |mentor=Unknown |app=Nutwhisker |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Amberleaf is a dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears, one of which is torn. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :At Yellowkit's apprentice ceremony, Amberleaf appears from the warriors' den with Deerleap, and is followed by Toadskip and Featherstorm. When Cedarstar states, dipping his head to the she-cat, that Amberleaf would become Nutpaw's mentor, he mentions that she is a skilled warrior and would give Nutpaw the training he needs. Yellowkit stops herself in time from exclaiming that Nutpaw has received a strict mentor, since all young cats were afraid of her because of her harsh tongue when she became annoyed. Yellowkit then recalls a time where she was scolded by Amberleaf for accidentally hitting her on the head with a ball of moss. Nutpaw seems to be nervous as he goes to greet Amberleaf, but he relaxes as the ginger warrior promises that she will make him the best warrior he could be. :In a training session, Amberleaf appears to be puzzled on how two apprentices seem to be injured. She pads up to Nutpaw and asks him what he did, in which Nutpaw responds that he did nothing and didn't even touch Yellowpaw. Later, when Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt go to find out who Raggedpelt's father is, Raggedpelt asks what they are supposed to do. Yellowpaw suggests that they go into Twolegplace and ask questions, including an example such as Amberleaf having gone missing. Another time Amberleaf is mentioned is when Stonetooth organizes the rat hunting patrols. The ShadowClan deputy tells Amberleaf to join the patrol and bring her apprentice. :When Boulder and Red express their wish to join ShadowClan, Stonetooth challenges them, stating that they belonged to the Twolegplace, causing Amberleaf to call out that they should stay there. After a while, when Wolfstep and Foxheart become warriors, Amberleaf speaks to Finchflight about the Twolegplace cats. She comments that she never thought she would say it, but she believes that the Twolegplace cats have settled into the Clan well and might make warriors after all. Yellowfang notes that she is pleased to hear Amberleaf, as she is one of the strictest cats in ShadowClan, praising the newcomers. :The Twolegplace cats begin to invade ShadowClan territory; Amberleaf leaps to her paws along with Scorchwind as they are guarding the tunnel entrance. Later on, Yellowfang requests to Cedarstar that she wishes to join a hunting patrol and Cedarstar declares that she could go on the patrol with Archeye, Wolfstep and Amberleaf. As Archeye mentions the Gathering from the previous night and how Heatherstar accused them of trespassing, Amberleaf flicks her tail, stating that WindClan cats were all meow and no claws. Yellowfang then detects WindClan scent and Amberleaf confirms with a nod that it was surely fresh WindClan scent. :Dawnstripe accuses the ShadowClan cats of trespassing, in which Amberleaf meows that if they had trespassed, though they didn't, it gives WindClan no right to be on their side of the border. Taking a threatening step forward, Amberleaf orders the WindClan cats to get out. Archeye then attacks Redclaw, beginning the fight. As Yellowfang fights, she catches a glimpse of Amberleaf with blood welling from a scratch on her flank. After the battle, Raggedpelt offers to help Yellowfang to camp, but the dark gray she-cat rejects the offer, telling him to help Amberleaf first as she is badly scratched. After Amberleaf is treated by Sagewhisker, Sagewhisker asks Brightflower to help her to the warriors' den and help her clean up her scratches. :While Stonetooth is asking for suggestions on how to catch the rats without gaining the attention of all of them, Amberleaf raises her tail and suggests that only one or two warriors go at a time. Later, she is seen sliding out her claws and declares that she would chase the rats out of their den and into the ambush. When Brokenkit joins the Clans, Amberleaf asks Yellowfang if he looked like a rogue to her and if Foxheart was his mother, why she wouldn't say so. Later on, when Brokenkit tells Yellowfang that Lizardstripe doesn't like him, he notes that he had heard Lizardstripe saying that to Amberleaf. Shortly after, Amberleaf states that Brokenkit never plays with his littermates as she strolls past Yellowfang with Blizzardwing where Raggedpelt was sorting patrols. :Foxheart becomes deputy, causing Amberleaf to mutter that she would now be insufferable. Before Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony, Amberleaf is seen closely following Brightflower and Brackenfoot and is closely followed by Blizzardwing and Frogtail. Amberleaf is next seen sitting in a patch of sunlight near the warriors' den with Cloudpelt, discussing the best places to hunt with Finchflight. Yellowfang also beckons Amberleaf to her from the entrance of the warriors' den to renew the dressing on her ear, since she had torn it in a training practice and the wound refused to heal. Amberleaf sighs, rising to her paws, and asks Yellowfang when she could return to warrior duties. Yellowfang gives a sharp retort and peels off the wrapping. She comments that Amberleaf's wound looked clean and healthy and that she could return to the duties the following day if the wound doesn't get any worse. Amberleaf expresses her happiness about this, stating that if she had to pull another tick off an elder, she would go as mad as a fox in a fit. Yellowfang goes to check up on Runningnose, who mentions that Amberleaf wasn't battle training like all the other warriors and was stuck cleaning up the bedding of the warriors on her own. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt'' : Quotes Notes and references de:Bernsteinblattru:Янтарница (племя Теней)fr:Feuille Ambréefi:Pihkalehti Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters